<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>water me down by minizode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304579">water me down</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minizode/pseuds/minizode'>minizode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Party, all i do is write tbz at parties, there’s another party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:42:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27304579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minizode/pseuds/minizode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>if you want all of me,<br/>you can’t water me down<br/>— water me down, mothica</p>
<p>Idiot. Fucking idiot. May this literal fool be damned because Chanhee feels the ground below him crack - then open.</p>
<p>Chanhee falls and ultimately, brings Sunwoo down with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Sunwoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>water me down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2nd tbz fic ... and it’s another makeout sesh @ a party *claps out of pity*</p>
<p>gonna be honest and say that the fic’s kinda cliche but everyone loves cliches anyways!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At 11 o’clock sharp just before the bell rings, Choi Chanhee’s voice goes hoarse.</p>
<p>No, it is not from the mass dehydration his throat is forced to endure during a busy day of classes. If anything, Chanhee desperately wishes for that to be the case. Unfortunately, what happens to be instead is the sight of a red-head already two steps away from the best seat in the lecture hall.</p>
<p>Chanhee never meant to scream. He never meant to run up 6 flights of stairs, killing the energy in his limbs as he went. Never meant to fling his bag onto the plastic chair, several moments before Kim Sunwoo can even think of plopping his ass onto it. Chanhee never meant to make a scene. Never meant to at all!</p>
<p>It is 11.01 a.m, the clock hits the minute mark and Sunwoo is already throwing shit out of his mouth.</p>
<p>“I was literally here first!”</p>
<p>“But I called dibs on it!”</p>
<p>“You could have hurt someone!”</p>
<p>“Still got my seat, though?”</p>
<p>Aimless bickerings turn into more aimless arguments and Chanhee flings every comeback that his mind hurdles. Students all around are rolling their eyes, saying something about them to get a room, to tone down the sexual tension in the air or whatever.</p>
<p>Objectively, Chanhee is a grown man and he supposedly knows better.</p>
<p>Objectively, Chanhee seeks the thrill in between every little fight. </p>
<p>How Sunwoo’s fire still cruises through his tone as he sneaks in leers. How Chanhee enjoys the short distance between them, every so often even giving a little smirk or so. Eyes that roll, heads that tilt, mouths that move slightly apart to spew the purest form of what is meant to be hatred.</p>
<p>(Younghoon thinks Chanhee has his flirting methods all wrong.)</p>
<p>Come Halloween night and Chanhee finds himself dressed in a red crop top over black and white checkered shirt. Then, black jeans with gaping holes in them and obviously, chains to pull it off. Smoky mascara taunt his eyes, with wings hooked onto the droops of his eyelids. Hearts printed onto his cheeks with bright red lining his lips. Chanhee walks into the dead of the night, strolling down the halls of Lee Juyeon’s house like no one’s business.</p>
<p>It is not the bright and spunky outfit Chanhee usually wears but tonight, he feels different.</p>
<p>“Are you expecting someone?” is what Kevin asks the moment Chanhee asks him for a glass.</p>
<p>“No, not really,” he replies. Kevin raises an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Now, that’s a lie if I ever heard one.”</p>
<p>Chanhee shrugs.</p>
<p>“Let me let loose for once, will you? It is not every night where I am not cramming to finish yet another one of a disastrous essay.”</p>
<p>Kevin clicks his tongue and winks. “Gotcha.”</p>
<p>For the rest of the night, Chanhee drinks. Then, he dances. Then he drinks again. Then he twirls. Jacob and Hyunjae join him not too long later on the routine and then the three of them are having a blast. Chanhee laughs, his tone airy and his feet are anything but heavy.</p>
<p>A tinge of a fire glints.</p>
<p>Chanhee halts.</p>
<p>Vision tends to lose their focus when under influence but right then, he feels like he has been put through a kaleidoscope of colours. A ray of orange jumbled with another ray of yellow. Feet moving on their own, to the male who stands secluded at the other end of the room.</p>
<p>“Hey, princess.”</p>
<p>Chanhee giggles. “I’m not a princess.”</p>
<p>“Maybe to you.” Sunwoo eyes flick to the crowd. “Don’t you want to join them?”</p>
<p>“Could ask the same for you.”</p>
<p>“Eric dragged me here and so I complied to his instructions like a good friend I am.”</p>
<p>“Where is he?”</p>
<p>“Sucking face with Ji Changmin, that’s where.”</p>
<p>Chanhee knows Changmin clearly has the hots for the new dance major and hence does not force Sunwoo to elaborate. Instead, his gaze focuses on the male before him. Then onto his lips. Pink, pretty tinted lips Chanhee has 100% thought about kissing before.</p>
<p>He moves closer. Sunwoo simply stares. </p>
<p>“Chanhee?”</p>
<p>There he goes again with that low, deep voice. Chanhee has heard it countless times, the voice that Sunwoo keeps in harshed utterings. Everytime he fucks up on a really easy question in tests. Everytime things between them get a little bit too heated.</p>
<p>Idiot. Fucking idiot. May this literal fool be damned because Chanhee feels the ground below him crack - then open.</p>
<p>Chanhee falls and ultimately, brings Sunwoo down with him.</p>
<p>Everything happens too fast. Chanhee grabs Sunwoo by the collar to kiss away at the cold front the pretty, pretty boy puts up. Sunwoo is not even complaining as he kisses back to deepen it. Chanhee has no idea what the hell is going on, but whatever this is - he has no intent of letting go.</p>
<p>Fire meets the watered-down glass as Chanhee pulls away to take Sunwoo by the hand only to shove him into the storage closet. No one asks how he knows where it is. For Chanhee, the scenario is awfully too familiar to past happenings. </p>
<p>Tension deepens as Chanhee plants kisses onto Sunwoo’s jaw, below the ear and then further down to his lips once again. Warmth just barely encases the two as the cold hits Chanhee and feels Sunwoo shiver below him. The party music outside is loud, but it is perfect for the two who still want their egos kept on a high.</p>
<p>Maybe they are enemies, maybe they are friends. Chanhee recalls a time where Sunwoo willingly gives him his bottle of water to bless his chapped lips. Right now, Chanhee pretty much holds Sunwoo primitive. Fingers digging into skin as he lingers onto every gasp after every little press of the lips.</p>
<p>He lets his fingers run over soft skin, taking in the quiet whines that leave Sunwoo’s mouth as the latter relishes under every touch. He takes a fistful of Sunwoo’s hair and pulls him slightly back. As if on impulse, Chanhee watches as Sunwoo’s lips open slightly parted. </p>
<p>He attaches himself to Sunwoo’s neck, grazing his teeth against the smooth surface as if craving to break it. Soft sounds laced between pretty whimperings. Sunwoo, muttering something along the lines of wanting more. Chanhee, clearly obeying by biting the tender parts of his neck.</p>
<p>“Fucking hell,” is all Sunwoo manages to say in between heavy, heavy gasps. Chanhee smiles into his neck.</p>
<p>His eyes flick up to meet Sunwoo’s - watery, yet full of clarity and soul. Sunwoo is a pretty boy, he admits. Even when wrecked, his appearance still appears undamaged. Something that Chanhee never thought he would love.</p>
<p>“A pretty mouth like yours shouldn’t be sprouting such words,” Chanhee mumbles. Sunwoo scoffs.</p>
<p>“Man, what the hell are we even doing?”</p>
<p>Chanhee removes himself from Sunwoo’s neck and stands, eyes blinking. “I mean, we can stop if you want.”</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>Sunwoo raises an eyebrow and smiles, out of mischief.</p>
<p>Chanhee, well he’s a simple man. He just smiles back.</p>
<p>Maybe the two are enemies who bicker just for the sake of it, maybe the two are friends who just tolerate each other.</p>
<p>Or perhaps they’re so, so much more.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*screams into megaphone* SUNNYU.</p>
<p>also yes, minor kyuric.</p>
<p>anyways, thank you for reading. if i end up making another tbz @ a party fic then i’m officially making it a series.</p>
<p>goodbye~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>